Escape and Run
by Gorsewhisker
Summary: Aiza escaped from the Endermen. They held her and her friend hostage for years. Aiza was sure she was going insane when she tricked 'Jrin and Jrin's friends' to let her go. Now it was just Escape and Run. Rated T for death, nearly getting blown up by a creeper, and some other T rated crap. (This is not a pairing between (OC) and Steve.


"Aiza is free. Now Aiza pay Jrin. Jrin and Jrin's friends let Aiza go home. Aiza must give Jrin and Jrin's friends payment."

Aiza bit her lip. She wished Sinakan were there. He had a talent for tricking creatures.

If only she'd promised the enderemen gold bars instead of diamonds!

"Aiza not have diamonds." She said in the enderman speech,"But Aiza have enderpearls, and golden bars Aiza can give Jrin and Jrin's friends."

"But Aiza promised Jrin and Jrin's friends diamonds!" Jris, Jrin's friend protested.

"Aiza is making a new deal! If Aiza gives Jrin and Jrin's followers enderpearls, Jrin must let Aiza go."

Jrin made some kind of enderman-growl. "_Aiza_ _gris en lak tsah_!"

Aiza translated, "Aiza goes back to The End!"

Before Jrine, another one of the followers, bound her hands again, Aiza ran. She knew she had no hope to outrun the teleportation skills of an enderman, but she did have one advantage: She knew the forest by heart.

Aiza heard Jrin scream something to his comrades, but she was too preoccupied to pay attenntion to it.

_Wdn, Wdn, Wdn, Wdn, Wdn!_

The sound of a hundred enderman teleporting to random spots sounded.

_Barrack!_

The sound of a dying chicken.

_Mruh!_

The sound of a dying cow.

_Wdn, Wdn, Wd..._

The noise faded. Aiza kept running. She remembered her mother saying, "Run, when you have to. Run and don't stop when you have no chance of winning."

It hurt to think of her mother, who abandoned her, so Aiza focused more on the problem at hand. But it was hard to focus on one topic for long. Her thoughts drifted away from reality, to when she first met Sinakan.

_I watched as an arrow went through the cow. It was the only chance of food I had seen over the course of a week, and I was strong enough to feel angry._

_As I looked at the shooter, I saw a sturdy and strong-looking young man. He looked healthy and well-fed. I wasn't so desperate to get in a fight with him, and I knew if I followed him I'd have no chance of getting any kind of food, and I'd most likely be detected._

_I turned and slunk away quietly._

_After awhile, I heard the noise of a chicken. I got my bow, and fitted an arrow into it. The white blotch was plain against the barren mountanland._

_Just as I was about to shoot, an arrow killed the chicken. I managed to stop the dry grunt of protest starting in my throat._

_I searched the mountains for the shooter, and see the same person._

_I'm almost as desperate as to steal the chicken, but I manage to stop myself at the last second. I won't move because I'm sure to be found, accused, and killed._

_As soon as the boy turns away, I move off._

_After some time, sunset, I hear another chicken. I fit an arrow into my bow. I half expect an arrow to kill it. and one did._

_I looked and saw it was the boy again._

_Exept he was much closer this time._

_I held my breath, lest my ragged breathing could br heard._

_This was _my _kill. They were all _my _kills._

_Besides, didn't he have enough meat already?_

_I ran forward the same moment he did. I was much more faster and agile than him. I got to the chicken first._

_I pointed the arrow at the boy he had one pointed back._

_"Move aside." He ordered. "This is my kill."_

_"You seem to have enough meat already." I answer. "Three steaks from a cow, a chicken, and if I 'move aside' then you will have two."_

_"Step aside, or I will have to force you." The boy said, never relenting._

_"You hae obviously been fed nealy every day of your life, whereas _I _have not eaten in over two weeks."_

_I want to seem like I'm weaker than I am, in case it comes down to a fight._

_"I eat because I feed myself." My oponent says smartly._

_"I starve because you take all the food." I say back._

_To my surprise,the boy laughs. He puts the arrow abck in its sheath. I'm expecting an ambush, but no one appears. I stay tense a moment longer, then relax. I loosen my grip on my bow and bring it down. But I don't take the arrow from its place on the string._

_"My name is Sinakan." He tells me. Why? He countinues, "I'm part of a little group of survivors. There's not many people left in the world now. The Lord of All has disappeared."_

_"Who?"_

_Mother's only told me survival skills._

_"Anyway, join us, you don't have much choice."_

_I get tense again._

_"Or you can starve to death here."_

_I consider my choices. Go or die, is all I came up with._

_Go, and abandon sounded better._

_"Okay." I say, and but the arrow back in its sheath._

_And I never left._

This happened in one second. Aiza tended to think fast. She talked fast, too.

_Mruue!_

Aiza ran flat into the cow and they both went over.

Oh, perphaps I should say, over the cliff.


End file.
